RWBY: The Cards of Fate
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Ruby Rose is a huntress in training at Beacon Academy with her friends. Things are normal until monsters known as the Undead start showing up. When Ruby and her team are given four belts to stop the creatures they must learn to harness the power of the Undead in order to stop the Battle Royale once again!
1. Prologue

RWBY: The Cards of Fate

**AN: Alright guys here's my new story to officially replace my IS story until more information in relation to Gaim comes out. So here it is, Kamen Rider Blade and RWBY crossover thing. Enjoy, favorite, follow, and leave a review if you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Blade or RWBY.

Prologue: Bye-Bye Blade!

"Henshin!"

**TURN UP**

"I won't let you Undead have your way, ever! I'll protect humanities place on this Earth as long as I live!" Blade called out holding his weapon of choice, the Blay Rouzer in his hand. "Time to end this and collect my prize."

"I'd like to see you try. I will take the rightful throne as the winner of the games!" The Wolf Undead called out, running forward at Blade.

"Not if I can help it!" Blade lunged forward with his sword and stabbed at the oncoming Wolf. The Wolf Undead smirked and moved out of the way before striking at Blade.

"Too slow, Blade. Even you know better than to pick a fight with a Jack." The Wolf Undead said, striking at Blade's chest armor several times with his sword. Blade fell back, sparks flying from the claws making contact with the metal on his body. "Time to end that pathetic little human life of yours."

"You say that now, Wolf, but even you know that it's a bit harder to take down a Rider than a normal person." Blade said, placing the sword upside down and making a gesture to summon his Rouze Cards. Blade pulled out one of the cards and slid it down the Rouzer. The card looked like a normal playing card with a picture of a grotesque deer on it.

**THUNDER**

Suddenly a blue light shone through the sword and summoned a picture resembling the one on the card. It entered the Blay Rouzer, enhancing it further with the power of lightning. Lunging forward once more, a wave of electricity exited the end of the sword with Blade charging forward and striking at the Wolf Undead. Another light shined as the Wolf was engulfed in a fury of lightning. The Wolf collapsed to the ground, his belt split open signifying the chance to be sealed.

"I told you that no one beats me, ever." Blade said, picking a card out of his Rouzer and throwing it at the Undead. The card embedded itself in the head of the monster before being absorbed into it. After the card immediately flew back at him. "The Jack of Hearts… Another caught and sealed, and one more step to humanity being saved." Blade sighed and removed the Change card from his belt reverting him back to his normal self. Another sigh as he began to walk away from the forested area where he had confronted the Jack of Hearts.

"I didn't think that training would actually pay off in the long run. Good thing he's knocked out for the count. I wonder how long it will take to seal the rest of them…" Blade thought aloud, walking back to his persona motorcycle. "Time to get out of here before the Grimm come out to play." He sighed once more and rubbed his arms. "These are going to be a hell to heal up fully." Blade revved up his cycle and began to move out of the clearing. He was too late.

A loud roar emerged from the clearing behind him. It was the roar of a Beowolf.

"Damn it not now!" Blade said, speeding off away from the clearing. The darkness of the woods overhead made it harder to navigate in the shadows. There was no time to lose. He no longer had the energy to protect himself from the Grimm, having used up all his energy to finish of the Wolf Undead. He could hear the Beowolf chasing after him, the sound being loud enough to get to him over the sound of his motorcycle.

The worst possible moment to have a wipeout occurred as Blade could no longer take control of his bike. The cycle fell to its side and Blade went tumbling off of it. His head smashed into the closest tree, making him temporarily disoriented. He already couldn't see in the dark, the primary reason why he fell off, so this only added to his distress. The noises stopped. Had the Beowolf found him? He couldn't transform once again without wishing for a death sentence.

"I have to avoid this at all costs. There has to be another way out." He mumbled, attempting to get up once again. He fell to the ground. He couldn't move. Everything was spinning and he couldn't defend himself against the oncoming monster. "Need to stop them. I'm the only one who can stop them." It felt like death was coming to him. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

"No." A shadow emerged from the darkness and struck at the oncoming Beowolf. It never stood a chance. The cloaked assailant struck at it with precision that a cook would need to make a perfect dish. The creature screamed out in agony as the assailant continuously moved around at an incredibly high pace. A final strike as the assailant shoved a blade into the head of the monster, causing it to collapse.

The assailant looked around in the darkness. He spotted the limp body of Blade. He slowly moved toward him. Bending down, he placed his hand on the man's neck. There was a faint pulse.

"I need to get you to a hospital." The figure said, collecting all of the things that Blade had. Picking up the body, he leapt to the trees and toward the closest thing to civilization.

"My name is Kenzaki. My friend has been in a horrible accident. He seems to have sustained a severe wound to his head and other spots on his body. I don't know how much longer he can make it. Please send help straight away." The figure said into the closest phone. Kenzaki looked down at the unconscious Blade. He smiled at the man. He was reminded of himself when he was Blade. However, that is no longer the case. Now a new Blade would have to be chosen until this man recovered from the accident. From all things Kenzaki would have never guessed an accident like this would be the thing to steal the new Blade's life.

Moments later an ambulance arrived on the scene and took Blade's body into it. Kenzaki hopped aboard as well to receive the news on his replacement's condition. He was a bit nervous to say the least.

"I'm afraid you're friend's recovery time will be unknown as of now, Mr. Kenzaki. It's lucky you got him here, as fast as you could, if not there's no way he would have survived that crash." The doctor overseeing Blade's case said.

"So will he be okay?" Kenzaki asked, a bit nervous.

"It seems he will recover. Only after he recovers from this coma though. He struck pretty hard into that tree, so it's only obvious that he'd be like this. We'll call you if anything changes in his condition."

"Thank you doctor. Take good care of him." Kenzaki said. The doctor nodded and left the room. Kenzaki looked down at Blade's body, feeling guilty for his partner's predicament. "It's my fault. If I had been there with you to challenge Shinmei then you wouldn't be in here."

Kenzaki remained for several minutes before finally leaving. There was only one thing left to do now and that was to find a new replacement for Blade. Making his way out of the hospital, he headed for the closest hotel. Quickly checking in and heading to his own room, he set down the contents of the things he had with him.

The suitcase that Kenzaki had with him contained everything necessary for his plan, including the Blay Buckle, the Garren Buckle, the Chalice Buckle, and the Leangle Buckle. He looked at the Chalice Buckle and then sighed sadly. He had everything he needed. The belts, the cards, and now he needed the opportunity to find the best.

Kenzaki lived for a long time. One day something happened and he, along with Hajime, were sealed. He never found out who or why this happened. It was a mystery and a curse as well. With the buckles in hand now, the plan to seal the Undead once again could be initiated. He removed a card from his pocket and looked at it. It was the only card to not be unsealed. Hajime's Joker card was the only thing that remained.

"Time to end the Undead once and for all." Kenzaki clutched his fist and stuffed the card back into his pocket. "I know just the person to replace him."

Beacon Academy was the place where all future Huntsmen and Huntresses trained. Kenzaki utilized the ability of the Thief Chameleon Rouze Card to imitate the shadows. Most of the Undead had been unsealed, but Blade managed to seal several of them, including the Chameleon.

The Undead had been making the news lately, creatures that were like the Grimm, but could not be stopped by even the best of Huntsmen. The Undead would be defeated only to keep on showing up again and again. It sickened Kenzaki to see humanity fail and fail, so he found a suitable replacement to seal them. He knew where he was heading, right to the office of the headmaster, Ozpin.

Kenzaki waltzed into the office before unsealing his invisible guise. Ozpin was shocked to see the man who had broken into his office. However, Ozpin grinned at the young man.

"Well it's not everyday someone turns invisible and comes into my office." He smirked.

"I guess it's not. Today isn't a normal day though. Today is the day humanity fights back." Kenzaki said, pulling out the suitcases.

"Humor me, but against what exactly?" the headmaster said, interested to hear out the oriental man.

"Against the Undead, those creatures that have been showing up all over the media lately." Kenzaki said, placing the four suitcases on Ozpin's desk.

"I don't know who you are but what makes me know that I can trust you?"

"You don't. I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but I will not. Instead I want you to use these buckles to seal the Undead back to their prisons." Kenzaki said, opening up the suitcases to reveal the four Rider buckles. "These are humanities' last hope. They will bring the Undead to their end."

"You speak of sealing these creatures. Why not just destroy them? That seems to be a more logical, less fun though, route."

"There is no way to defeat an Undead permanently. Sealing them is the only solution. I'll advise you, Professor Ozpin, that the Undead menace are seeking to eliminate humans from their throne at the top of the food chain. Listen well because I'll only say it once. These belts need to go to the proper people, four people that can do their jobs correctly and eliminate the Undead with ease." Kenzaki said, pacing back and forth in the room.

"I see. This seems a bit sudden though. Why come to me on such a short notice?" Ozpin asked, skimming the belts before him.

"I needed someone smart and strong. You fit the bill, Professor. Four young people with endurance are needed or else the strain of the belts will be too much for them to handle. It's a curse, but only if you're weak. Use the Category Ace cards to transform the user. Much like this." Kenzaki said, removing a green card entitled JOKER on it. A belt suddenly appeared on his waist.

**"HENSHIN." **He slid the card through the belt causing it to tone out.

**CHANGE**

A flash of light occurred in the office, mutating Kenzaki into this Navy Joker form. The light faded leaving a shocked Ozpin in the room with Kenzaki. The Navy Joker looked unlike the original Black Joker. Due to being caused by Kenzaki's over use of the King Rouze Card in the past, he looked more like a disfigured and grotesque Blade King Form.

"This is how you need to use the belts. Use them to seal the Undead and save the world."

"Just what are you, exactly?"

"I'm Kenzaki, Category Joker Undead." Kenzaki pulled another card out and slid it through his belt.

**THIEF**

Kenzaki slowly faded back into the shadows, leaving Ozpin alone with the four cases. Each was labeled BOARD and had the suits on playing cards emblazoned on them: Spade, Heart, Diamond, and Clubs.

"Just what was all of this?" Ozpin said to himself. "But I think I know just the crew to give these to."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay Guys chapter 1 of this thing is here now. I know absolutely nobody except for a couple people care about this story, but whatever, I'm still going to write it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider Blade

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ace of Spades

* * *

_ "Tachibana-san! Why are you watching?! Tachibana-san! Are you really a traitor? What's going on? Aren't you my friend?! It can't be! It can't be!" The man in silver armor yelled to his comrade who ignored him and walked away. The monster continued to beat on the poor man, who continued to call out for him._

* * *

Ruby awoke from her sleep in a dizzy state. That was one crazy dream, with a man in a bug suit fighting a monster while it was raining. It was a free day and there were no classes to be held. Ruby decided to take it as a day to catch up on her sleep, despite that she still woke up before noon. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes before deciding to get up and do something for the day. The others were already up and gone from the room

After getting ready she left her team's room and decided to just go for a walk. As she left the hallway and out into the courtyard, she saw Professor Ozpin walking through the courtyard as well, coming toward the dorm. In his hand was a silver briefcase with the word BOARD engraved into it, along with a blue spade emblazoned. He saw her and gave her a smile before walking up to her.

"Hello Ruby, out for a walk today?" Ozpin asked, with his trademark smile. He seemed to have something on his mind, especially the grip he held on the briefcase.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am. What's with the briefcase, Professor?" Ruby asked, wanting to get straight to the point of the case that he held.

"This case? Oh yes, that's the reason I came over to the dorms. I actually wanted to talk to your entire team, but I guess I only caught you. Anyways, I would like you to accompany me to my office, there's something I wanted to show you. Since you're the leader of your team I believe it would be wiser to tell you personally before the entire team.

"Okay, but what is it that you need me specifically? Isn't it something that all of the girls and I should hear together?" Ruby asked, since he had mentioned that the whole team would eventually have to hear it.

"Yes and no." Ozpin replied, his mind drifting to the night before. Kenzaki's words about the Undead being undefeatable unless being sealed rung in his head. "This is a matter of grave importance. I will tell you now, so that the next time you meet with you friends, you will be able to bring them all to my office. Now come along."

Ruby nodded as the headmaster of the academy walked briskly back to his office with her in tow. Not a word was said during their trek back to his office. He seemed a bit nervous, something that seemed completely out of character for him. Upon arriving in his office Ruby noticed several more cases on his desk, each of them with BOARD and a card suit engraved on them.

"Ruby, when I first met you I knew you were someone special. I could only imagine the great things someone with your skill could do with proper training." Ozpin began, striding to his desk and placing the case on it.

"Oh, thanks I mean what I did back then was nothing and I didn't even mean to do it." Ruby blushed from the praising from the professor.

"However, in this day and age the Grimm aren't the only problems anymore. I suppose you've heard of the rumors of the monsters that aren't Grimm going around."

"Well yeah, I think most of the people have heard about them. I also heard that no one can actually harm them, they just always come back. Is that true? " Ruby asked, recalling some of the reports on the monsters she had stored in the back of her head.

"That would be correct. These monsters, the Undead as I have been informed, are indestructible."

"Indestructible? Then how exactly is anyone supposed to stop them? They've been causing a lot of destruction from those things I've watched.

"Indeed they are unable to die, hence their name. However, I have come into contact with someone who supplied humanity with a way to beat them." Ozpin said, beginning to open the silver briefcase.

"So those cases?" Ruby said, tilting her head trying to peek at the cases.

"Yes, these cases contain the power to stop them. Now look at this." Ozpin said, turning around with the case wide open. Ruby stared into it. Within the case lie a large metal buckle and a single card, the ace of spades. On the card was a large beetle with the word "Change" on the side of it.

"Change beetle? What kind of thing is this? Do I put it on or something?" Ruby asked, removing the buckle and card from the case.

"I do not fully understand the circumstances behind this card and buckle as well, I'm afraid. The man who gave this to was quite mysterious and gave me very little information as to what to do. Only to give it to someone who can get the job done and those monsters sealed." Ozpin explained, as Ruby looked at the card very closely as if reading the back of a CD case.

"But why choose me and the girls? Wouldn't there be much more well equipped huntsmen and huntresses to do this?" Ruby asked, legitimately wondering why he would do something like that.

"I have my reasons Ruby don't worry. I do have my reasons for choosing a first year team over the qualified people you would expect."

"So how does it work? Do I just put it on and that's it? Because I don't think that's how it would work exactly." Ruby mumbled, looking at the plain silver buckle.

"The man didn't very much elaborate on how to use the buckle. What he did tell me was that that card is the key to all of it. Allow me to show you the contents of the security camera from last night." Ozpin said, showing Ruby over to a small television screen. "Now watch what he does."

_**"Henshin." **__The figure on the screen said, sliding a card down the belt on his waist._

_**CHANGE**_

A flash of light filled the screen before showing a very disturbing monster on the screen.

"That is what he did. I assume the card is to be placed in the clear slot on the front of the buckle, wouldn't you agree?" Ozpin asked, looking at Ruby.

Ruby just stood there with her mouth agape a little. Ozpin was as cool as ever even when a monster casually strolls into his office. "I guess. Sorry, I'm just not over how you just didn't react."

Ozpin chuckled. "I guess I was a bit surprised. In fact, the man who gave me all of this is an Undead as well. I don't know his motives but he told me to stop and seal them all. He was genuine yet, sad as well."

"So a monster just comes into your office with some cases and you just listen to him? You really are a weird man, Professor."

"I guess I am. But in all seriousness I think it's about time we test this thing out. We'll test the capabilities today since you don't have any classes." Ozpin smiled.

"You really know how to kill a day. But I'm okay with it, as long as I see what this thing really does!" Ruby said, a little miffed that her day was going to be spent training, but also intrigued by the large buckle in her hand.

The moment they got outside Ozpin noticed something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. Something was coming. Ruby didn't even notice when Ozpin was jumped from the back. Ozpin and a large creature rolled onto the ground. It was undoubtedly an Undead showing its ugly face. The creature remained silent as it wrestled with Ozpin.

"Ruby! Now's the time to use it! Use that buckle and defeat this thing!" Ozpin yelled out, still wrestling with the large undead.

"I don't know how to use it!" she panicked. She wasn't one for panicking on the spot like this, but seeing the headmaster, the one who allowed her to come to Beacon in the first place being mauled by a giant jaguar thing. For a moment her mind went blank, she didn't even here what Ozpin was saying. Absently, she put the card in the belt. "I think I know this." She placed the buckle around her waist and suddenly belt strapped itself onto her in the form of more cards. Her eyes looked up and she stared at the wrestling creature.

"Henshin!" she said, putting her hand on the small lever on the side of the belt and pushing on it.

**TURN UP**

Ruby stood shocked as a large blue square with a beetle appeared and began to close in on her. The Undead threw Ozpin over his back and looked at Ruby. She didn't move as the thing completely overtook her. The blue square swallowed Ruby whole to form metal armor around her whole body, complete with a helmet to cover her face. The armor while protective was somewhat tight around her body, further emphasizing her female figure.

Ozpin looked on. "So that's the power of the buckle."

The monster looked on at the new Blade and growled before moving toward her at an alarming speed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Blade said, still confused as to what had just happened. Unfortunately the Jaguar Undead ignored her and struck at her with his fist. She looked down to her side to see a side weapon. It appeared to be a sickle of some sort. She removed it from her side and got back up on her feet. "Okay, let's try this."

Blade ran at the Jaguar with her weapon and struck at it, causing it fall back a little. Looking down, Blade realized that the sickle could extend. She smirked under her helmet and extended the handle of the weapon. From a longer distance she could do more damage to the monster that was attacking. With her hands at the bottom of the handle she noticed something else. A long indent that went along a part of the shaft was out of place on it.

"What's this?" she asked herself, putting her hand on the end of the sickle. Pulling her hand out, several cards appeared in a circular form. "More cards? Cool." She took one of the cards entitled "_Thunder Deer_" out of its place. "Maybe like this?" She took it and slid it in the indent on the end of the weapon.

**THUNDER**

Suddenly electricity started to go up and down on the end of the weapon. She ran forward once again at the monster, and thanks to the length of it, she managed to hit the monster before it could speed away again. The buildup of electricity suddenly released and traveled to the Jaguar causing it to fall back once again. It fell to the ground where Blade continued to strike at it. After several electricity powered swings the monster stopped moving. Ozpin noticed that the belt on it's waist had opened.

"I did it! Professor Ozpin, now what do I do?"

Ozpin who had been observing the battle wasn't sure. Kenzaki did not tell him how to seal the monsters. If they didn't act soon then they would lose the opportunity to actually get rid of it once and for all.

All of a sudden, in Ruby's head, her dream from the previous night came to her. The silver bug man had done something similar with his sword. He pulled out a card. "Like this." She pulled a blank card from the cards. "And then he did this." She threw the blank card, which attracted itself to the Undead, and embedded itself into his head. A flash of light and the monster was gone, leaving a floating card behind, which flew back to Ruby's hand.

"Mach Jaguar?" Ruby said to herself, reading the sealed Rouze Card in her hand.

"It seems that this was a somewhat successful test run." Ozpin said, walking up to Ruby in the aftermath of the battle. "It seems that the sealed monsters can give power ups when slid on the weapon."

"Well of course, I mean what else what would they be for?" Ruby said, removing the buckle from her waist, cancelling her transformation. She turned to Ozpin and looked at him with a serious face. "So now can we show the girls these things? Because they're awesome!"

To be _continued_.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope the three of you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Garren vs. Joker?! Yang's First Battle!

* * *

_He looked on at the sand as it blew through his hair. The war continued on as he took pictures of the soldiers fighting. He was very sad. Death was everywhere for these poor men and he could do nothing more than take pictures. He took another picture as an American soldier was shot down. A tear rolled down his face, when suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. He looked over to see an older Japanese man._

_"Tachibana-san?"_

_"Kenzaki, is this really what you want?"_

* * *

Many students at Beacon looked on at the mysterious man as their days started. He wore nothing but black. Everything was black, his shoes, his coat, his shirt, and even his pants. He even wore black gloves. No one really knew what to think about the strange man as he made his way toward Ozpin's office.

Upon his arrival, he quickly let himself into the room. In the room were Ozpin and four teenage girls. Under his sunglasses, his eyes showed quite a surprise. He could only imagine the reason why these girls were in here, but quickly knew from the four closed cases on the desk.

"Uh who are you?" asked one of the girls, wearing a black dress with red trimmings.

"Ozpin... So these are the ones you chose to be my successors?" Kenzaki asked, taking off his sunglasses and pocketing them.

"Oh, yes they are. Girls, I want you to meet my 'sponsor', the one who gifted me with the items I am about to give to you." Ozpin said, moving up to Kenzaki. "What brings you here today, Mr. Kenzaki?"

"Nothing important, really, I just came to check up on you and see what progress you have made with the belts." Kenzaki said bluntly. "I do not suppose that would be a problem?"

"What's he talking about, Professor Ozpin?" asked the girl with yellow hair. "What does he mean by belt?"

"So you have yet to tell these girls of the belts and their power?"

"Well I was just about to before you arrived. Since you're here maybe you can explain it better, since you seem to be the expert in the Undead." Ozpin said, attempting to get more information out of Kenzaki.

"Very well, it seems that that will be the most effective way of teaching them since you know nothing of the Undead. I will give you four girls a small lesson in what I am talking about." Kenzaki said, walking over to the four cases and opening them. He looked inside his own case to see his card was upside down. "It seems as though someone has already used this one though."

"Oh yeah, I used it to fight back this jaguar thing. It was really tough, but I used that belt's power to beat it." The girl in red said, Kenzaki walked up to her and handed her the

Kenzaki showed a brief smile, remembering when he himself defeated and sealed the Jaguar Undead. "Good. Shall we get to introductions then? I am Kenzaki Kazuma."

The happy girl with the black dress called herself Ruby. The yellow haired girl was Yang, Ruby's older sister. The black haired girl with the bow was Blake. Finally, the white haired girl was Weiss. Weiss was the only one Kenzaki could pull out of crows due to her heritage being obvious to him.

"Now that those are out of the way, allow me to show you girls the Buckles." Kenzaki said, taking out the Garren Buckle, Chalice Buckle, and Leangle Buckle. He handed them in order to Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

"This doesn't look very powerful. Also, what are we supposed to do with them?" Weiss asked, skeptical of the buckles.

"You will fight the undefeatable monsters that have been showing up in the media lately, the Undead." Kenzaki began. "Those monsters can only be stopped by the users of those buckles, the Riders."

"If they're supposed to be undefeatable, then how are we supposed to stop them?" Blake asked.

"When you transform you'll each have your own personal weapon, a Rouzer. In those Rouzers are cards, which you can use to seal the Undead. Further more, when you have sealed an Undead you can use their powers to your advantage. Ruby, you fought the Jaguar Undead, did you use any cards in the Blay Rouzer?"

"Yeah I did. I used one that shot out electricity and that helped me keep the Undead from running around everywhere." Ruby said, recalling her previous battle with the Jaguar Undead.

"By using those cards, it'll be easier to beat the Undead and seal them. You'll know when an Undead is beaten when their belt buckles open. Now if you'll follow me outside I wish to show you something." Kenzaki said. "Ozpin, remain here."

Ozpin nodded as Kenzaki led the four outside to a small clearing he had found. It wasn't a very long walk, but Kenzaki remained silent throughout. As they got to the clearing it was obvious they were here for some reason. Yang decided to be the one to ask what they were doing.

"So what are we doing our here? Doesn't look like there's a lot going on." Yang said, half talking and half paying attention to the Stag Change Card.

"Ozpin chose you lot, but I don't know how capable you all are. The Rider System is very tricky and can cause strain on the body of the ones who cannot use it correctly." Kenzaki said, walking to the other side of the clearing. "Here we will further test your rate of fusion with the Rouze Cards. Yang, you will come first."

"All right, so how we gonna test this? A sparring match?" Yang said, excited at the thought of fighting.

"You would be correct. We will spar. First though, insert the Change Card into the slot on your buckle." Kenzaki said, as Yang put the card into the buckle.

"So just like this…" she mumbled as the fumbled to get the card all the way in.

"Now put it on your waist and let go." Yang did as instructed and cards shot out from the sides, forming a belt that went around her waist.

"Wow, that's just like what happened with mine." Ruby thought to herself.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool. But how are you gonna fight Kazuma?" Yang asked, seeing him without his own belt.

"Don't worry. I have my own belt as well." Kenzaki said, as he unbuttoned his coat to reveal a green colored belt that looked like a heart.

"Very well, let us begin." Kenzaki said, taking a green colored card out and slid the card in his belt. "Let's begin." **"Henshin." **

**Change**

Kenzaki's body began to glow dark blue, as armor began to appear all over his body. His face began to morph into a large helmet that reminded Ruby of Blade's helmet. The black and blue armor made him look incredibly disfigured. He removed a large blade from his back as well.

"This doesn't look fun." Yang said, looking on at the golden warrior. She placed her own buckle on her waist as cards shot out to form a belt. **"Henshin!"**

**Turn UP!**

A blue square from Yang's belt shot out, like Blade's it was attracted to her body as it overtook it. Armor appeared over her body, and like Blade's it was silver. The helmet was reminiscent of a stag beetle, instead of Blade's rhinoceros beetle. On her hands were two red and gold gauntlets, one adorned with a slot for Rouze Cards and the other for activating them. Like Ruby's version of Blade, the chest armor was tighter fitting to further emphasize her bust.

"This is the power of the belt? This is awesome! Now let's see what your made of!" Garren said, pointing at the Navy Joker.

"Let's just test out your power then, Miss Garren." The Navy Joker replied holding out his sword and walking slowly, like a slasher villain, toward Garren.

Garren likewise began to move forward, but much faster. She moved quickly in and punched at Joker in the gut. He did not even budge from the attack. Pushing her away from him, Joker took his sword and struck at Garren causing her to fall down. Joker walked forward and looked down at Garren.

"That was a little too quick..." Joker said, putting out his sword near her.

"You're right, I don't go down that easily!" Garren yelled back, using her gauntlets to push the sword away and then punch at Joker, causing him to falter a little.

"You have guts. Looks like Ozpin chose a good group to be the new Riders." Joker said, pulling his sword over his shoulder. "Let's continue."

Joker ran at Garren with his sword as she came running with her gauntlets. The two clashed as sparks flew. Joker jumped into the air and threw out his foot, causing him to collide with Garren. She couldn't move fast enough causing her to fly back from the hit. Joker looked at her for a second before moving in for a final strike with his sword. Sparks flew as Joker's sword collided with Garren's armor. She fell to the ground. Joker walked up to her and extended his hand.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to hit you that hard." Joker said, as Garren grabbed his hand and helped her up.

"It's no problem. You're a pretty decent fighter, I'm surprised you're not a huntsman." Yang said, canceling her transformation.

"I have other matters to attend to at the moment. The Undead take priority over the Grimm, thanks though." Kenzaki replied, as he too undid his transformation. The others ran up to the two.

"What was that? I saw you turn into that on the video Professor Ozpin showed me. What is it exactly?" Ruby asked, intrigued about Kenzaki's armored form.

"That's a story for another time, Ruby. Now, Miss Blakes hall we test out your powers as well?" Kenzaki said, and for a moment his face fell.

"What's wrong? You look sad all of a sudden." The young Faunus said, noticing the change in his face.

"Just an old and very close friend of mine used to use that. All of my friends used to use those buckles. But that was a long time ago. A story older than history itself."

"So you gonna tell us about it?" Yang asked, wanting to know about this supposed story.

"Maybe later. It's not really a story you should be hearing right away. For now, let's focus on sparring." Kenzaki said, remembering his comrades as they fought against the many Undead thousands of years ago. He pulled out the Joker card and looked at it. "Let's begin again."

To be continued..


End file.
